Lover's Eyes
by mockingjosh
Summary: When Eli Goldsworthy needs some love advice, he turns to some unlikely sources; Holly J. Sinclair and Declan Coyne. Holly J learns a bit herself as well. Dolly J ONESHOT.


**Hello readers—as you may have noticed, I recently changed my name from **_**cc-degrassi **_**to **_**fabledforeigntongues**_**. Now, I know what you're thinking; 'Annie' (fake name), why are you changing your user name to an idiotic one such as this? Well, my good reader—I will tell you! The name 'Degrassi' in a user name, to me, is very narrow, angled and limited. With a name like this, people will click on my profile; they will already have the mindset that I **_**only **_**write Degrassi fanfics. BUT, I do not. I may write other fanfictions such as Harry Potter and possibly The Latest Buzz. So, as a personal preference and professional statement, I decided to change my username to **_**fabledforeigntongues**_**. In all honesty, I could not come up with another name, hence this randomly and poorly thought up phrase that I tried to pull off as a username but failed. THIS IS DOLLY J BECAUSE THEY ARE ADORABLE. I know I usually write Eclare, but I was watching some season 9 Degrassi and it got me in the Holly J/Declan mood. Enjoy. Declan and Holly J are dating in this fic.**

* * *

><p>"-Dave needs help putting up the banners for the dance-" "Chantay is trying to gather a flash mob to prove originality to Simpson-" "-how do you find the percent of a number? I've been asking everyone but they just-"<p>

One complaint was being drowned out by another, every problem of every person in the school being thrown at the one girl hastily without a second thought. "-and it is everywhere—I told the lunch ladies not to make tacos with deer meat in the-"

"_STOP!"_

Everyone went silent as a shrill scream echoed from the center of the bundle of students. All could practically hear the screech of the steam coming out of her ears; could see her eyes turning a fiery red to match her hair. Eyes bulged, the teens walked back slowly to give room for the steaming redhead. Face flushed to the point where you could barely see her freckles, she through daggers at every student, fists clenched and body stiff. All students were almost waiting for a response, yet still afraid to hear it.

"All of you…" she huffed breathlessly. "All of you come to _me _with your problems all the time, and I fix them in an instant—all day, every day, and all the time! But now? I need all of you to figure out your own problems." She looked around coldly.

"You," she yelled, pointing at Alli, "Why don't _you _help Dave?" "You?" she pointed at Laya, "Why don't you stop her? Possibly tell Simpson?" she stated quickly and matter of fact-ly, before pointing at Jenna and scoffing, "Why don't you go ask Mr. Armstrong—you know, the _math teacher_?" Jenna, Alli and Laya scurried off hurriedly, and the redhead turned to her final opponent. "And you…" she pointed at Clare, exhaling slowly before stating, "Why don't you clean up that… _mess_ in front of the Caf, instead of just complaining about it. Sound good?" She compromised. Clare nodded her head submissively, eyes wide. "I- uh, yes ma'am." She saluted, turning away quickly.

Holly J sat down on the bench by the library in a tizzy, closing her eyes and breathing slowly, trying to calm herself down. It had been a long week, and she was certainly not in the mood for any of this ruckus. Rubbing her eyebrows profusely, she leaned back, letting out an obnoxious sigh.

"Ehem." A being had apparently cleared their throat in front of her, and without even opening her eyes, she seethed, "What?" through gritted teeth.

She heard a chuckle, than the person replied, "Sorry to bother you Miss Sinclair, but I believe that you have missed your morning coffee."

The familiar voice filled her ears, and a small, grateful smile grew on her face. Opening her eyes appeared Declan Coyne; baby blues, eyebrows and all.

He sat down next to her, handing her the coffee. He grinned at her softly as she went to take a sip, squinting one eye, and he quickly replied, "Soy macchiato, just like you enjoy it." He winked, and she hummed before sipping.

She continued drinking as the couple sat in silence, before Declan chimed in. "Holly J, I couldn't help but notice your little breakdown in the hallway," he put gently. "Mind telling me what that was about?" He asked, grabbing her free hand from her lap, leaving a slight indent on her short, patterned dress.

She laughed angrily and sardonically before answering, "Let's just say… my future isn't going exactly as I had originally planned."

Declan looked pensive, not really knowing what that response had meant. He didn't want to push, because the last thing he needed was to get her all fired up again. A mad Holly J. was hard to get rid of.

So, he decided to answer shortly, "…what happened?" he asked, trying his best to be sympathetic to whatever she was going through.

She glanced at him hopelessly, her blue eyes pleading, before huffing, "My parents decided to inform me, this week, of all weeks, with the dance, SAT prep, and everything else going on—that we no longer have any college fund for me. At all. Which, is their indirect way of telling me that I will never get into Yale." She grimaced, the memory unfortunately still edging in her mind.

"Ah." Declan nodded. He knew her family was having _major _money problems, and Holly J. was having an incredibly hard time coping with the sudden adjustments. Although he couldn't relate or have any empathy for her in the least bit, he could still try to comfort her as best as a Coyne could. Though, it sounded extremely manipulative and overly persuasive, he knew it was probably the only comfort that he could offer.

He glanced at her, noticing that she had been staring at him questioningly, eyebrow raised. _You never answered her you idiot, _he growled at himself.

"To be honest… I've never been in this situation before… with the- um _money_." He frowned at her, but she looked optimistic. He continued, "And as much as I want to, I can't really have empathy for you… but I can offer you one thing." As these words left his mouth, he was immediately struck in the arm.

He grunted, turning to the culprit. She was staring at him with a gaping mouth and wide eyes. "Declan. I- you can't _give me money_!" She screeched quietly, completely flabbergasted at the mere idea of taking someone else's cash.

Declan laughed lightly, "Holly J., it is _not _a big deal for me—it shouldn't be for you! Money is just… an object. Solves problems, you know?"

Holly J looked even more flabbergasted, if possible. "So… so that's what I am to you? A problem?"

Declan's eyes widened. That was _not _what he meant. "NO. No, Holly J, you are dealing with problems— I didn't mean it—Ugh, I am sorry."

Holly J sighed, "No, _I'm _sorry. I overreacted… can we talk about something else? I need to get my mind off of this; of everything."

Declan swung an arm around her, "Maybe we could talk about you, me and Fiona catching an oldie movie?"

Holly J laughed, leaning forward. "Are we talking about the same Fiona? A _public _theater; with gum under the seats? Oldie movies? Maybe if there's a new pair of shoes in the deal…"

Declan glanced at her, half-smiling. "That can be arranged." She glanced, wide eyed, only to see that he was joking; than relaxed quickly.

Holly J glanced at her watch, than stood briskly. "We need to get to class, Mr. Coyne."

He grabbed her hand, and they walked down the hallway slowly, not really worrying about class as much as Holly J was before.

Suddenly, the sound of sneakers scuffing against the floor filled the hallways, and a dark haired boy soon stood in front of the couple, breathing heavily.

"Um, excuse me?" Holly J asked promptly; very unwelcoming towards the interruption.

The boy looked up, eyes lightening. "Oh, great; another couple." He stated sardonically, groaning as he straightened his posture.

"Do you um- need something…?" Declan asked uncertainly.

"It's Eli." They boy said quickly, his eyes crazily bouncing from Holly J to Declan.

"And yes, I need advice. From a couple. I know, I look like such the ladies' man," he snorted sarcastically, and Declan chuckled. "But, I need your opinions."

The couple exchanged glances, and Holly J huffed before saying, "Fine—but make it quick."

Eli grinned appreciatively, "Great. So; I like this girl… and, I think she likes me. We're good friends-"

"Ask her out… you'll regret it forever if you don't." Holly J interrupted, and Eli rolled his eyes impatiently, "Let me finish."

"_But_, I have a… dark past. Not to sound dramatic, but it's just my past has really taken a toll on me."

Holly J laughed, "Man, you should be a poet with the melodramatics… but… I think that you should tell her about what happened. If you want to build a foundation—you have to start from the source of whatever is stopping you."

Eli's face softened in appreciation, but it slowly dropped. "Thanks, but then there's the 'are-we-friends-or-does-she-like-me-in-a-different-way' phase. How do I know…" he stopped himself, a light blush coming on his face, earning an exchanged amused glance from the couple.

Declan chimed in, "Can I ask—who is this girl? I think we have a right to know, and I better be at the wedding." He winked.

Eli wiped his forehead, before quickly mumbling, "You know Clare Edwards… yeah, her."

Holly J let out a dry grin, and Eli raised an eyebrow.

"You look like you came straight out from a Stephanie Meyer novel; she's got to love you." Declan chuckled, though Eli had no idea what was going on.

"Just…mention it to her; Twilight, Vampires…" he trailed off.

Tongue-in-cheek, Eli nodded. "…Thanks, guys." He smiled, before walking off with his hands in his pockets.

Arms crossed over her chest, Holly J turned to her boyfriend, a delighted look on her face. "That was fun." She laughed.

Declan elbowed her, "Ah, young love." He grinned at her lovingly, and Holly J leaned up to him, kissing his lips gently. His lips were so soft, and Holly J was still left dizzy as he pulled away, a goofy smile etched upon his face.

"You know, it's amazing how your mood can change so easily." He stated, and though Holly J knew what he was talking about, she was too happy to be upset.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go! Alright, so this was the longest one-shot I've ever written! In fact, it's the longest piece I've written, if you include chapters and such. My newest chapter of Wallflower was <strong>_**deleted**_** off of my computer, and I'm freaking pissed. So I assure you, once I get over the fact that all of my work was rudely deleted from existence, I will try my best to rewrite it and post it without exploding from complete and utter rage.**

**DOLLY J WILL NOT LIVE ON BUT THEY'RE STILL ADORABLE.**


End file.
